FNaF: Awakened
by Circle of Justice
Summary: [ORIGINAL AUTHOR: MaximumRide159] Springtrap wakes up in the well-known restaurant, Freddy's pizzeria. He was gone for many years being tested on and many other things by,the well-known, Purple Guy/Vincent. Vincent is back out to get Springtrap back but doesn't work out as he planned. Will they be able to to save themselves or will they all burn to the ground?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey, Circle of J. here. The first four chapters belong to MaximumRide159, who is the original author of this story.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1  
Hi Guy's, this is my first fanfiction. Please write what you think of my story and how you think I could make it better.**

 **Well, lets get started. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Upstairs

"Come on, Freddy," Chica said while leading him into the kitchen, her, bonnie, and foxy were throwing a party to try and cheer him up. Freddy finally agreed to go and followed her to the kitchen, the kitchen was decorated with blue ribbons hanging the walls and confetti strewn across the ground.

The walls were red and white, and the floors were black and white checkered. As soon as Freddy saw it his face spread into a wide grin, he forgot that he was sad that the owners made toy versions of him, Bonnie, and Chica, to replace them on stage.

Secret safe room

Springtrap was lonely, he has been by himself for thirty years, if not longer, in this dark, damp space. He decided he had enough with being alone, Springtrap tried to move his arm but it was no use.

He tried again, this time it move a little bit making a small squeeking sound because of his rusted figure. Eventually Springtrap got full control of his arms, next he tried to move his legs and feet, it wasn't as hard as it was his arms and it went by faster.

He tried to stand up but fell back down, I'm not going to give up so easily, he thought to himself. Springtrap rose to his feet and used the wall for support, he took one lingering step forward and succeeded, he quit putting wait on the wall and tried taking another step forward and it worked.

He fumbled his hand on the wall trying to find the door knob, once he found it he slowly turned the knob and opened the door.A brilliant stream of light flooded the room, he looked amazed, it was 30 years ago when he last saw any light. ( He wasn't blinded by the light because he is an animatronic the difference in light doesn't mess with his eyes)

Springtrap walked out of the safe room into the dinning area of the restraint, were am I, he thought to himself. Their were tables with chairs, a stage, hallways that led to other places, and on the stage were 5 people talking to each other.

No, make that 4 toy animatronics and a puppet. They must have heard him come in because they stopped their conversation and looked strait at him, the puppet ,which was black and white, came up to him and asked in a monotone voice," who are you?"

Springtrap tried to say," I am Springtrap," but it just came out as a screech while he tried to move his jaw.

The puppet asked again, in a irritated voice," who are you."

Springtrap tried again, this time it came out as if he had been talking his whole life," I am Springtrap."

" Well Springtrap what happened to you," Fred (toy freddy) asked in a fearful tone.

Right before Springtrap could answer the original Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy walked in the dinning room. They walked over to see what the commotion was about, when they saw Springtrap they grew scared, but stayed with the toy animatronics. " Sp- Spring Bonnie ," Freddy asked with a quiver in his voice.

The yellow- green bunny just stared at him and said nothing. After a while Springtrap said," I guess you could still call me that," with a low tone to his voice.

Just then BB (Balloon Boy) came running down the hallway, away from the office, while laughing his head off, once he saw Springtrap he stopped dead in his tracks but kept on laughing.

A couple seconds later BB started pointing at Springtrap and started laughing even harder than before, which was almost impossible. Then BB said between laughter," you- HAHAH- look- HAHAHAH- so- HAHAHAH- funny- HAHAH...," he trailed off as he saw Springtraps furious expression.

Springtrap said," I wouldn't mind if you called me ugly, cause I am, but you call me funny looking... well , lets just say your not going to like me," then gave an evil grin.

BB took off running through the pizzeria, not looking back, while Springtrap just stood their starring at BB while he ran off. He turned back to look at the animatronics who were looking at him in fear but also gave him a look of thanks.

Then Fred turned and asked," so you guys know him," while jabbing a finger at Springtrap.

Springtrap was standing their with a smirk on his face when Bonnie said," well yeah, did you just now realize we already knew his name?"

Fred gave him an annoyed look and walked away with BonBon, Chi, Mangle, and Marionette following behind him. Chica looked at the clock and said," it's 5:59am we need to get back to our spots before it turns 6:00, Spring I guess you'll have to stay downstairs until night rolls around again."

Freddy gave Springtrap one last look before he, Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica left to get back to their places. Springtrap walked downstairs and sat down.

He turned himself into sleep mode and fell unconscious. What he didn't realize was a purple figure was hidden in the shadows watching him, a second later it disappeared and left Springtrap all alone.

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading.**

 **Please comment on my story even if it is good or bad.**

 **I will try to update soon, see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey, this is the second chapter of the story ;)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Hi guys, I am finally back with another chapter. Sorry it took so long I've been getting a lot of homework lately and not enough time to write. So thanks to everyone who has favorite or followed my story.**

 **Golden Freddy/Fredbear will not show up until a start the second book.**

 **Also, everyone was scared of Springtrap because of his looks, and their is no corps inside of Springtrap.**

 **It's finally Halloween so I will let you start on the chapter, again I am really sorry about the delay.**

* * *

It has been a few days sense Springtrap showed up, during the few days all they did was talk, that's about it.

All of the animatronics were in the dinning area talking to one another except for Springtrap, he was sitting in a corner of the room by himself trying to remember some things from his past, but wasn't getting anywhere.

Freddy realized this and walked over to the completely unaware Springtrap, the brown bear pulled a chair up and sat beside the golden-green rabbit.

"What's with the sad expression Springtrap," Freddy asked pulling Springtrap away from his thoughts and back to the real world. Springtrap looked over at him with a annoyed look and said nothing.

"Please tell us lad, we just want to help," Foxy said, trying to help get some answers out of him. Springtrap ignored him to and looked away. All the animatronics were now looking at them wondering what was going on.

"Look Springtrap you don't have to tell us everything but at least tell me this one thing. What happened to you while you were gone, all we know is that you disappeared and we never saw you again until a few days ago," Freddy said.

"I-I have no idea, I cant remember anything from before I woke up," Springtrap said sighing in others all looked at each other not believing what he said.

"Come on Springtrap I know you know what happened while you were gone, so spill the beans," Marionette sneered wanting to know the truth about what happened. All the animatronics looked at Springtrap expectantly.

The golden-green rabbit looked at everyone, not wanting to tell them, and started telling them a small piece of the story.

 **Flashback**...

 _Springtrap was in a room starring down at a dead child laying on the floor. Vincent was the one who killed the kid, wich also locked Springtrap in the room with the kid._

 _You could see that the kid was crying before he was killed cause their were tear stains on the kids cheeks and a pool of blood surrounding the dead body. Springtrap could here faint noises of someone walking towards the room he was stuck in.  
_  
 _The golden rabbit knew who would be walking in before the door knob even started turning, Vincent walked into the room and walked to the back wall opening up a hidden door._

 _Springtrap looked at the hole in the wall wondering how it got when and how a door was put in the wall. Vincent went over to Springtrap (who was unable to move his arms and legs), grabbed the golden hare, and drug him into the hidden room so no one could find the bunny while Vincent experimented on him._

 _Vincent grabbed some chains that he connected to a wall and chained Springtrap to the wall so when he could move again he couldn't get away. The animatronic looked up at the person and growled at him cause it was all he could do without being able to move._

 _Vincent then grabbed something from the corner of the room that was hidden by the shadows. When he pulled it into the light Springtrap looked at it to see that it was tubes and something that looked like a motor sitting on a cart like thing, he pulled it over to Springtrap and hooked him up to the tubes._

 **Flashback ends...**

"I -I can't say anymore right now," Springtrap stammers pain clear in his eyes. He gets up and walks away leaving the others by themselves to ponder over what they just heard from the old animatronic.

XxXxX

Eventually Springtrap came back into the dinning area, but no one was talking to each other, it was so quiet they could hear crickets outside.

"Everyone is so depressed, I love it!" The voice sounded like thunder in their ears, Springtrap froze in place, he new that voice anywhere. The golden rabbit turned around ready to face the person he hates the most, a purple man standing strait in front of the animatronics. The man let out a demonic laugh and every eye turned to meet his.

All the animatronics eyes turned to look at Springtrap lowering his ears and giving a loud hiss, the animatronics not knowing who the person was.

"That's no way to treat your long lost friend is it," the purple guy said giving the animatronics a slasher grin.

"You ain't a friend of mine, you selfish monster," Springtrap said still growling at the purple man.

"Oh please, you call me the monster. have you not looked in the mirror lately," the man remarked with a dryness to his voice.

"Springtrap, who is this man," Freddy asked, a little nervous.

"This- this is Vincent," Springtrap answered not taking a eye off of the man.

* * *

 **I know this was a bad ending but I hope to update in a few weeks time.**

 **Springtrap: You better, I want to know what happens to us next.**

 **Me: *cringes* I'm going as fast as I can**

 **Freddy: you better run I think he's going to pounce**

 **Me:*looks over at Springtrap* oh crap! See you next time. *takes off running***

 **Springtrap: ha, humans are so easy to scare**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Okay, so I'm currently writing chapter 5, so you won't have to wait too long :)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Hi guys, I am finally back with another chapter.**

 **I also changed my mind this story is going to have Golden Freddy in it, it will make the story more interesting, hopefully.**

 **I know it has been a couple of weeks and I am sorry, but i will only beable to update like every other weekend so please don't hate me.**

* * *

"What do you want Vincent," Springtrap asked, with anger and threat laced in his voice. A look of fear flashed through his eyes but only Freddy saw it.

"I see you still remember me, but I'm not here to share memories I'm here to destroy my science experiment," Vincent said, with a cocky grin.

"He's not your experiment anymore Vincent," said Freddy trying to help the golden-green bunny. This surprised Springtrap that Freddy was standing up for him. The brown bear walked up and stood beside Springtrap giving him a reassuring smile.

Just a moment later all of the animatronics were standing either behind or beside Springtrap trying to hep their new friend, well exept for Marionette.

"Awe, how cute, the little teddy bear is trying to help his friend, what you gonna do? give me a hug," Vincent said with a bored ton in his voice. This made Freddy mad and clench his fists, but before Freddy could punch the purple man Foxy spoke up, keeping Freddy at bay.

"You better leave them alone or you'll have to face Foxy the Pirate Fox," the red fox glared at Vincent who just laughed at the fox.

"You, beat me? Ha, that's ridiculous nobody can defeat me," Vincent said, ticking off Foxy. Everyone just watched as Foxy charged at Vincent, who was ready for a ran at Vincent with incredible speed, but Vincent was just as fast, much to everyone's shock, except for Springtrap.

Vincent side stepped the fox and punched him as he zoomed by, making Foxy run head first into a wall. Foxy got up and whirled around, he lunged at Vincent- who didn't have enough time to react- tackling Vincent to the ground.

Foxy punched the purple man a few times before Vincent disappeared and then reappeared standing beside Foxy. Foxy looked up at Vincent dumbfounded and horror struck.

"Y-you can teleport," everyone, but Springtrap, asked Vincent looking at each other worriedly. Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy were behind Vincent to were he couldn't see them, they were looking at him with black eyes. They lunged at Vincent thinking he didn't know they were there only to be disappointed, when Vincent teleported away, as they hit the ground falling on top of each other.

Vincent then teleported back into the building beside Springtrap trying to grab him, but before he could Springtrap caught his hand and twisted it back in a painful way. Vincent gasped in pain, Springtrap dropped the mans hand and ran out the door of the building at a extremely fast pace, this shocked everyone, even Vincent who didn't know he could do that, Vincent took off after the rabbit trying to catch him.

Springtrap didn't know exactly why he took off like that he just had the urge to do it, he didn't even know he could run this fast. Springtrap looked back to see Vincent running after him, gradually getting closer.

"Get back here you stupid hare, you can't outrun me," Vincent said to Springtrap, who just pushed himself to go even faster. Vincent got fed up with him and teleported right beside Springtrap. Springtrap noticed this and rammed into Vincent's side causing Vincent to run into a car.

"You might be able to catch up to me but you can't beat me in a fight," Springtrap said a bit of authority in his voice, this surprised the catching up Vincent. Springtrap then got an idea, he stopped in his tracks and put out his arm, Vincent didn't have enough time to stop and ran into Springtraps arm sending him flying forward. Springtrap then turned around and headed back to the pizzeria.

Vincent got up and new were Springtrap was going so he teleported back to Freddy's just as Springtap ran in, stopping when he saw Vincent staring at him expectantly. No one new what to make of it so they just watched the two fight.

"Oh, come on you stupid rabbit, lets face it, you are just my experiment and could never defeat me."

"I'm not stupid Vincent, I know you are scared of me other wise you wouldn't be bluffing."

"That's it you are coming back with me no matter what," Vincent said right before lunging at Springtrap. Vincent crashed into a golden wall barrier, everyone looked at Springtrap confused. Springtrap himself had a confused look on his face.

Then they saw him, a golden bear standing in the corner of the room with his hands up like he was controlling the golden wall. Vincent gave a look of fear and teleported away not coming back. That's when Springtrap realized who it was, it was his old friend Goldie.

Springtrap looked at his friend in shock, he didn't know he could do that. Then Goldie walked over to Springtrappatting him on the back and asking him if he was okay.

"Y-yeah Goldie I am, where were you?"

"I was hiding away until I heard a bunch of ruckus and decided to come out, that's when I saw Vincent lunge at you, I couldn't just let him hurt my friend so I shielded you."

"Well thanks Goldie."

"No problem." That's when everyone ran over greeting Goldie for he has been gone for a few years now. After a few minutes Freddy said, "well now that everyone is back we should rest up before Vincent comes back."

Everyone agreed and switched themselves to sleep mode. What no one realized was that Marionette was gone.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and sorry for updating a little late.**

 **See you next time, MaximumRide159 is out.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hey hey, Circle of J. here a little bit. Yeah, chapter 5 is finished but I don't know if I'll upload chapters very often because I'm busy at school and I have a lot of homework but I'll do my best ! :D**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Hey guy's I am finally back with another chapter of the story, yay.**

 **I would like to thank everyone for showing me some support for my story, if it weren't for all of ya'll I would have probably gave up on this story before I even made the second chapter. So I've been thinking, I might make this story short and try to finish it before the new year.**

 **Then I will start my second story next year, so lets get started with the chapter.**

* * *

The next day nobody wanted to get out of bed, the only ones awake were Goldie, Springtrap, and Freddy. The three were sitting in the dinning area while chatting, waiting for everyone else to get up. Springtrap said, "sense when did you have powers?"

"I'm not sure, I only know I had them for a while now," Goldie replied.

"Well thanks for saving me, who knows what would've happened if you didn't," Spingtrap said, giving the golden bear a small smile. I wonder if he can do it too, Goldie thought, returning the small gesture.

"Spring, were did you learn to fight at, I didn't now you could do that. even we can't fight like that," Freddy asked.

"It's a long story," Springtrap replied, " lets just say that I had to learn if I still wanted to be alive today." Springtrap heard someone walking there way, but he didn't care if they heard or not. Spingtrap was surprised at himself though, he wasn't expecting to be able to fight like that again after what happened to him, but then again he wasn't expecting to still be alive. Both of the bear animatronics could see the pain in his eyes, wondering what happened Freddy asked, "what happened."

Springtrap looked at them a second before saying, "I don't really want to talk about it, but I will tell you what happened after I got taken."

 **Flashback...**

 _Springtrap woke up in a old laboratory, the air smelt like mold and their were a bunch of tools scattered around the room. It was quiet, to quiet, Springtrap got a really bad feeling about the place and tried to get up only to realize that he was strapped down to the bed. A moment later he could hear someone walking his way, he couldn't see who it was ,but he knew who it was. He closed his eyes trying to trick the man into thinking he was still out of it. It didn't help him any the man already new and said, "I'm not stupid, so quit trying to trick me into thinking that you are still off."_

 _Springtrap opened his eyes to see who he thought would be there, Vincent. He was wearing a white trench coat with black glasses, Vincent looked down and gave Springtrap a slasher grin._

 _"Were am I," Springtrap hissed at Vincent._

 _"You will never know," Vincent said while chuckling. Springtrap was kinda creeped out by the man who seemed to have no limits to his evil._

 _"Could you at least tell me why you brought me hear," Springtrap asked, his voice like acid. Vincent just gave Springtrap a evil laugh, and then started unstrapping Springtrap._

 _Springtrap having now were left to go, did as Vincent said next, "Follow me..."_

 **Flashback ends...**

"Springtrap are you okay," asked a worried Goldie who noticed that Springtrap was starring off into the distance with a blank expression, pulling Springtrap from his flashback.

"Umm, yeah, I'm okay," Springtrap stuttered, worrying Freddy, Goldie, and all the other animatronics (who snuck in during Springtrap's flashback). They feared for Springtrap but didn't say anything about it to him. They had no idea of the torchers he had gone through while he was gone.

"I've been thinking, maybe Springtrap has powers like mine, maybe Vincent took him for that reason in the first reason," Goldie said.

"You're right Goldie maybe Springtrap does have powers like yours," Chi said, agreeing with Goldie. Everyone agreed with Goldie and Chi, then everyone realized that someone was missing...

"Were is Marionette at," BonBon asked in a worried tone; if Marionette was gone then something was wrong. Everyone split up to look for her but couldn't find even a trace of her left.

XxXxX

"I see you left those pathetic punks," Vincent said to a black and white figure that was hidden in the shadows.

"I never liked them anyway, so I came here to help you defeat them," Marionette said.

Vincent looked Marionette up and down, "do you have anything special we could use against them?"

"Yeah, I got powers like yours but I never told them, so that would give you the advantage."

"We are going to take them down," Vincent said and started laughing his head off. Marionette joined in laughing with him.

XxXxX

"Were could she have possibly gone," Fred asked everyone as they all got back together in the dinning room. Everyone looked at each other and shared worried glances, except for Springtrap, he had a good idea on were Marionette went.

"I guess we will try to find her later, but for now I think we should try out Goldie's theory," Freddy said getting frustrated.

* * *

 **Sorry for the really short chapter guys it has just been a long couple of weeks.**

 **See you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hey guys, this is Circle of Justice ! This time, it was my turn to write :) I hope you'll enjoy !**_

 _ **I don't know when the next chapter will be ready, so stay tuned ! ;)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Springtrap sighed, exhausted, and dodged another attack from Goldie without much conviction. He couldn't have any super-powers, how could he ? Even though Vincent administered him some strange blue or even green fluids when he was still captive, Springtrap was still a robot, and he couldn't have special abilities. Well, not like Goldie did.

The golden bear ran at him with an axe, attempting to harm him, but Springtrap was prepared for this and ran away, faster than anyone else could ever imagine. Freddy dropped his jaw while Chica was looking, amazed, at the tattered bunny animatronic. This one looked behind him and noticed the distance between Goldie and him. His eyes widened.

Goldie was just smiling, the axe falling to the ground as his best friend came toward him. "I think you discovered your ability."

"What are we talking about !? I don't have any... right ?" Springtrap reacted, raising his head and glancing at the others, who were just staring at him, astonished.

Freddy approached them slowly, as if he was cautious about something, and then he put his hand over Springtrap's shoulder. "You sure have, Spring Bonnie. You run faster than anyone else."

The golden-green bunny smiled to Freddy kindly and then, they heard what seemed like a bang noise. "The door. Vincent." Springtrap said, the other animatronics stepping back and trying to find a place to hide before the Purple Man could see them.

Goldie clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. « Let's kick his ass. »

"No, wait, Goldie." Freddy interrupted, holding back his counterpart by the arm. "We can't fight against him right now, all we have to do is protect Springtrap."

Chica nodded, looking at them fearfully and taking a glance at the others, Bonnie leading the group to a hiding place: the Parts & Services Room. The chicken turned to Freddy, Goldie and Springtrap, wondering about what to do. Should she stay with them or go hide with Bonnie ?

On the one hand, she wanted to help Freddy for some obvious reasons: she loved him. But on the other hand, it was really dangerous for her to stay, and Vincent could use her as a tool to blackmail them and force them to bring him Springtrap. Decided, Chica ran away from the room, joining Bonnie.

Freddy looked at her and smiled slightly before turning to the two golden animatronics. Golden Freddy was ready for the kill and Springtrap was hiding in the corner of the room, right next to the door, with Toy Bonnie's guitar. He seemed to be tensed but he was trying to be brave. Freddy nodded toward him and went to the door, looking around the place.

Vincent was smiling widely, Marionette following him, and they were looking at the Show Stage almost dreamily. Then suddenly, Vincent turned to him and teleported right in front of him, the bear stepping back and Springtrap knocking his captor out with the back of the guitar. Vincent bent down, evading the attack, and he grabbed Springtrap's arm.

The golden bunny gasped and tried to escape him but the guy was just too tough, holding him back against his chest and smiling like a mad man, Marionette handing him a knife and Purple Man taking it and threatening Springtrap's life with it. "If you move, buddies, he dies."

"Let him go, Vincent," Goldie warned dangerously, preparing for an attack. His fists were starting to glow as the bear was ready to throw Vincent a magical golden wall. "Or else, you're gonna have a bad time."

Marionette took a look at her partner in crime, who was even more smiling. She glanced at Springtrap, who was struggling, attempting to get free from Purple Man's grip without succeeding. He whined when Vincent stabbed him in the neck, trying to breathe regularly but panicking at the same time. Oh, that shouldn't kill him, but he was still afraid.

Goldie gasped in horror and threw the magical wall on Vincent, who just smirked and teleported away, leaving Springtrap. The wall hit him, and the bunny was thrown into the wall behind him. Freddy ran toward him, but before he could even approach him, Marionette pushed him away, carrying Springtrap over her shoulder and following Vincent.

"Stay right here !" Goldie shouted at him, running after them, but Vincent teleported in front of him, stopping him and paralyzing him by administering him a strange yellowish fluid in the forearm.

Freddy tried to stop the man in purple but this one just laughed meanly and Marionette stepped in, pushing the bear away and Vincent running away, taking Springtrap with him. Marionette stared at the kneeling figure of Freddy Fazbear without any expression, and this one regarding her sadly. "Marionette, why... ?"

"Don't talk to me."

"Why did you team with him... ? He will kill Springtrap and you will regret your choice..." Freddy said, attempting to stand up but falling to the ground; his right leg wasn't moving anymore.

Marionette smirked and took a step toward him. "I don't care if he kills him. I hate you all."

Freddy raised his head and looked at her. "Why !? What did we ever do to you ? What did **he** ever do to you !?" He shouted at her, noticing Bonnie's ears peering at the corner, spying on them. He didn't turn to him, knowing that Marionette would notice the bunny and would probably attack him. "Why does he deserve to die, according to you ?"

That seemed to disturb Marionette, who just looked away and seemed to be thinking about the question but without finding answers. Of course, because Springtrap never did anything to her. Why would she want him to die ?

She just shrugged and turned around, heading to the exit door. Freddy sniffed sadly and called her, but she never came back or even looked at him. She just left, a small and creepy smile on her face.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 _ **Okay guys, this is it ! I hope you enjoyed ! Next time, I'll probably focus on Spring's memories as Vincent brought him back to the old warehouse where he had been tortured. Stay tuned for next chapter !**_

 _ **Circle of J.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Hey there! Sorry for that long absence, but I was busy. I had a lot of exams. ^^ I hope you don't mind! Here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

When Springtrap woke up, he heard some noise coming from the opposite end of whatever building he was in. He was tied up to a chair and there was something covering his mouth and he had no idea where he was. _What a good start… Well, calm down a bit. Try to think properly. Inhale deeply and then exhale. You can do it,_ he told himself while trying to recognize the place but it was way too dark in there.

He wondered if anyone was looking after him at all. Goldie and Freddy didn't seem to well before he was picked up by whoever took him away from Freddy's (even if he had a great idea about who brought him here), and then Golden Freddy attacked him when he was already in such a bad state. He fell unconscious, that was the last thing he remembered. That golden wall bumping into him and his neck spitting blood all over the place, even on the walls. But he was alive, for some goddamn reason. He should have died but hey, he couldn't blame Golden Freddy for not killing him.

"Is someone there? Hello?" He asked in a low voice, trying to get away from the chair but he wasn't able to do it. He sighed and lowered his ears, noticing something on the ground; it was a syringe. That same syringe which Vincent used to torture him during all those years. Maybe he was back there, after all. In that same building, all dusty and destroyed, abandoned.

Springtrap had no way to escape this hell. He tried it many times, until he finally succeed and ran to Freddy's. But then, the manager rejected him because he looked awful and locked him in the Safe Room. Vincent came there sometimes, promising that he would finish what he'd began; that kind of threats. Springtrap didn't care; he was too busy minding his own business, which was get out of that decaying room. He knew Freddy and his friends would be able to help him out with his situation.

"You're awake." A dark figure said from the shadows, and then **he** came, walking toward him with that same sick smile on his lips. "I missed you, you know. Watching you sleeping isn't that amusing."

"Where are we? What do you want? Why am I tied up to a chair?" Springtrap asked very quickly, trying to break free but it didn't seem possible. Maybe those chains were stronger than the ones he had all those years. After all, Vincent didn't want him to escape again, did he?

Vincent's smile grew when he saw the broken expression on his experiment's face. "I guess you don't remember. Your old chair, you know? The one you were crying in?"

Springtrap gulped. He remembered that. He remembered everything.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

* * *

 _Springtrap was painting in his chair, his good old chair, and trying to calm down. There was some green weird fluid inside his systems but he needed to keep calm and breathe normally. He felt like his body was burning from the inside, and his head was killing him. His vision was blurred by the tears running down his cheeks and his teeth were gritted. His legs were shaking because of the pain and his fists, clenched as hell, were bleeding, his bones probably bruised because of the strength. He did not know if he could survive this, because many of the fluids were life threatening, but he hoped he wouldn't die yet. He knew how to get away from this hell which he called his home so many years. He could go away, he just needed to hold on._

 _That was why Vincent was torturing him. Springtrap was about to get out when Vincent arrived, so when he saw him he brought him back to his chair and began his little experiments again, using, as the man said "more dangerous fluids so you won't be able to walk again, probably."_

 _Springtrap didn't remember any of the fluids' names. He was just suffering too much to think about something else. But there was one thing he did remember, like always:_

 _Goldie. His smile, his way to talk, his purple hat and bowtie, the stupid nickname Spring gave him when he was still back there "Goldie", his face when he was bored, annoyed or even happy, everything about him. There was one thing he did remember the most: the kiss. Goldie kissed him one day, on the cheek but pretty close to his mouth, and Springtrap was blushing as hell. He remembered that; he felt so ashamed. He did not talk to Fredbear anymore that day, because each time he was blushing and his heart was beating faster._

 _Maybe he loved Fredbear after all. He was his only friend. Well, him and the four originals. Freddy was one of his best friends when he was at Fredbear's Diner. Chica was fine even though she was always with him (she loved him, she couldn't help it), and finally Bonnie and Foxy were friends to him, but not that much._

 _Springtrap shook his head when he heard Vincent's voice, attempting to catch what the Purple Guy was saying but he just couldn't concentrate. He moaned in pain and watched closely Vincent while this one was bringing the syringe to the table, pouring some orange fluid inside it and coming back. Springtrap shook his head negatively, nearly begging the man to stop, but this one smiled even more. "It won't hurt as much as the green one." Was the only thing he said before administrating it to his victim._

 _Springtrap sobbed and cried out when the orange fluid was taking action inside his body._

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

"What are you waiting for? I told you to drink this." A feminine voice said right in front of him, but it wasn't sweet at all. It was very mean and felt aggressive. Springtrap raised his head and watched Puppet, this one handing him the glass of whatever-it-was-inside-it. The golden-green bunny closed his eyes, trying to keep calm again, like always. He drank the liquid. He did not feel any pain, strangely. It was as if it was soothing him.

Maybe it was sweet poison though and it was slowly killing him. But that would hurt him, wouldn't it? This whole situation was strange.

"What is it…? What did you do to me…?" Springtrap inquired, sitting correctly on the chair and looking at the Marionette, who was walking away.

She put the glass on the table and turned to him, her expression hardening. "I have no clue, but Vincent said you needed it."

"Oh… Thanks then…" The golden bunny said in return, smiling shyly.

Marionette wasn't smiling. She seemed pretty upset to tell the truth. Soon, she sat on the edge of the table and sighed, lost in her mind. Springtrap did not say anything about it; he remained silent and waiting. Surprisingly enough, she talked to him in a very nice voice tone after a while. "What am I doing…? Do you think I'm doing the right thing…? Like… I'm fine with torturing you and all, it doesn't matter, but… My friends… No. They're not my friends. SCREW THEM!" She suddenly cried out, turning away from him and crossing her arms against her chest.

Then she turned back to him, who was staring at her without blinking or even moving a single finger. He felt quite bad for her. She was completely lost. She thought she had no friends, but the fact that she was helping Vincent didn't help. All of her friends were scared of her. She was losing everyone's faith. But Springtrap did not care too much; she didn't like him and neither did he. How could they like each other? They were so different.

"They're not my friends, and neither are you! I hate you all!" Marionette shouted at him, approaching him in a fast way and slapping him in the face. He did not move. She stared at him and her expression broke, and he could see Sadness shining in her eyes. "… Am I right…?"

Springtrap did not know if he had to answer or not; he wasn't her confident or anything like this. He had no right of telling her what to do or not to do. He was just… there at the same time as she was. He didn't know her that much, and he didn't want to. "TELL ME! I need your answer, SpringTRAP! Tell me WHAT I'm doing WRONG!" She shouted again, tears running down her cheeks as she was now watching closely the golden-green rabbit.

He did not say anything. He was just glancing at her blankly. When she was about to scream again, he spoke. "You should take your own decision… Kill **me** and you'll lose **them** … Kill **him** and you'll keep **us**."

" _Us_?" Puppet asked, wondering what he meant.

"Of course… If you kill him, I will be more than grateful and… I'll do everything you want…" Springtrap explained, closing his eyes when he felt a burning feeling in his stomach. He needed to hold on, just a bit more. If Marionette accepted his offer, then it wouldn't be long before he could get revenge on Purple Man.

Marionette seemed to wonder about what he said; she wasn't sure what to do. She liked Vincent but he was a bit too strict and he wanted to have everything under his control. Marionette didn't like this, plus he was hurting his friends (not including Springtrap, that guy was nothing). And, at the same time, she could ask whatever she wanted to Springtrap after this… Maybe she could ask him to kill himself? He said he would do anything, didn't he? "Fine, I'll kill Purple Man for you, but… After that, I want you to kill yourself, and never let Goldie suspect a thing because he would be mad at me."

"How is it even possible? Puppet, please…" Springtrap smiled, giggling mockingly. "I'm not that stupid, I won't commit suicide for you…"

"And why so? You said you would do everything."

"Yes, but you would regret it." The golden-green animatronic replied, rolling his eyes and looking away.

Puppet seemed shocked by that answer but started to think about it. That was awfully true. Being responsible for someone's death was the worst thing Puppet could think of. Even if the victim was that dumb and annoying Springtrap, she would feel guilty and would probably be depressed. If she didn't even kill herself afterwards.

Suddenly, cutting them off, an evil laughter came from the shadows. It was Vincent. Springtrap gritted his teeth and tried to get away from the chair, because he knew exactly what was coming. Vincent surely heard everything, and he was intending to make them pay.

Marionette didn't know Vincent enough to tell if he heard everything or not. She decided not to move, to remain in front of Springtrap in case he would attack one of them. They would be stronger together rather than on their own.

"Well, well, well… Plotting behind my back, Spring? I expected better than that!" Vincent said, making his way toward the two animatronics and pushing Marionette away from the golden-green bunny, who was seriously starting to sob. He knew what was coming and he hated it.

"N-No… P-Please, Vincent… D-Don't d-d-do it…" He begged the man but it only made it worse.

Vincent's smile was growing sicker and sicker. This time, Springtrap wouldn't get away with this. It was enough. The only way to stop him now seemed obvious. Killing him was the only way to prevent their little plot to happen. And he wouldn't even regret it. "My Spring Bunny… What have you brought to yourself? You're going to die now, it's time."

"NO! PLEASE! I BEG YOU!" Springtrap shouted when he saw the knife in Vincent's hands, and Marionette gasped in horror. _What do I do, what do I do?_ , she wondered, trying to find something that could be useful in this situation all around the place. There didn't seem to be anything.

Vincent brushed Springtrap's fur and smiled even more. "So beautiful, that green on you… But I like red more…"

"Don't… please… I'll do anything…" The golden bunny whispered, lowering his head and shutting his eyes.

"You also said that to Puppet… And you did not agree with what she asked you… I won't be fooled…" Vincent replied, approaching the knife and looking at it in a very satisfied way. "I'm sorry, my dear… Say goodbye to your friend behind me…" Vincent said joyfully before stabbing the bunny in the belly.

Springtrap shouted in pain and some tears ran down his cheeks. The golden-green fur was slowly becoming red.

* * *

 _To be continued…_


End file.
